Me Too
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: Just a fluffy lil wannabe songfic for Harry and Severus. If you no like, you no gotta read. It's my first attempt in the HP category.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the way my own mind works, and my fingers fly over the keys with practiced ease!!! JKR owns what you recognize as hers and Toby Keith owns the song.

Warnings: Use of the words 'snog' and 'shag' and some rather suggestive explaining in one area… other than that… umm… slash because it has to do with two men and a mention of another gay couple. If you don't like it, don't read it.

………………………………..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It was funny really, what occurred when Harry allowed his potions professor and lover borrow his muggle radio. It was enchanted by an indulgent Remus and Sirius who had married and officially adopted him two summers ago. Oh, you don't know about that yet do you? I'm so sorry for my thoughtlessness, here, let us rewind and I shall tell you about it.

It was the summer after my fifth year, and Sirius had been pulled out of the veil by whatever entity it is that looks after us all. I am, of course, eternally grateful to this grand and glorious being. Once saved, Sirius decided to live while he had the chance and did two things almost simultaneously…. He married Remus, after which, they adopted me in a blood adoption I agreed whole-heartedly with.

Imagine my surprise when I looked in the mirror and saw that I now look like Sirius, but with the softness to my features that Remus has in his, and his beautiful amber eyes that were set off quite fetchingly with the black hair that now fell to my shoulders. My skin, luckily, stayed its usual tan, but I felt as though I had been suddenly blessed with the life I'd always longed for.

I now had two parents that loved me and would do their best to raise and guide me into what was right and how to judge it for myself. I learned how better to write with a quill, thank Merlin! I'd thought my handwriting would always be atrocious. They home schooled me during the summer as both knew I was struggling in school because of the areas of my education that were seriously lacking.

The oddest thing was the attention from Severus when I returned to school for my sixth year. I would catch the man watching me as if I were the special attraction in a muggle circus. It wasn't long after I noticed this that I realized that I'd been noticing things about him as well. Severus… would never be the most handsome man in the world, but his face was as intriguing as the enigma of a man was himself. He was hiding an almost athletic build under those layers of clothing.

He wasn't a body builder or perfect athlete by any means, but his muscles were well defined for an actively spying potions professor who haunted the dungeons like a bat. Don't get me wrong, the man can be the snakiest git in the world, even to those he cares about, but I still felt incredibly attracted to him. Well, we hooked up and became lovers with my parents' blessing and Dumbledore's (we really don't care what others think, so why need their approval when we had it from those who matter most?), and that leaves us to today.

It is the day before graduation and I am hiding out in Severus' rooms, just snuggled up in his favorite chair (hey, it smells like him, and I can't very well go into his potions lab and disturb him just for a kiss and a sniff. I'm in love, not suicidal!) reading a potions text he'd written last year, but hasn't put into print as of yet. He's been waiting for my opinion of it and these past two years have been busy enough to keep us running, me more than him.

I can hear it now, the music that is playing softly in his lab from the muggle radio Rem and Siri had enchanted for me. I allow him to keep it to indulge this new love of muggle music I started him out in listening to as I love it myself. There were times when a song described his feelings, or him so perfectly that he'd blast it once he recognized the music. I had to smile now because he's doing it again, allowing me to learn more and more about him through music, this song is a favorite of ours… Thank Merlin for Toby Keith right?

_If I send you roses for no reason at all_

_If out of the blue, I stop and give you a call_

_Once in a while, it's breakfast in bed_

_And then pull the covers up over our heads_

_If I call in sick just to stay home with you_

_I want you to know why I do what I do_

_It's my way of sayin' what I can't express_

_But I want you to know that I'm doin' my best_

_Oh, I'm just a man, that's the way I was made_

_I'm not too good at sayin' what you need me to say_

_It's always right there on the tip of my tongue_

_It might go unsaid, but it won't go undone_

_So when those three little words come so easy to you_

_I hope you know what I mean when I say, me too_

Severus always has such a hard time with saying, 'I love you', even though I can say it so easily. I can see it and feel it though in what he does. There are times he'll conjure a boutique out of thin air and he'll give it to me with love in his eyes. He's fire called me when I'm in my dorm, or in a healing lesson with Poppy. It's funny when she gets upset with him for it, but when he does it when I'm at home, Rem and Siri simply invite him over when he has the time.

When I stay with him at Spinner's End, which I helped him redecorate, there are mornings when I'll be awakened with breakfast in bed, then a lovely snog and slow shag afterwards. There are also mornings when we have nothing pressing to do, that we stay in bed all day, or as much of it as we can get away with, and reaffirm our love in many interesting, fun, and exhausting ways that all involve no words, but no silence either.

He's even refused to work on potions just to spend the day with me, and even though it doesn't happen often, I understand what he's saying when he does that. It's the same thing I do when I spend hours in the lab with him brewing potions. We both know that it's not my favorite thing to do, even though I've become quite proficient in potions, but I do it because I love him dearly and I wish to help ease his workload from those world weight bearing shoulders of his.

_If you should wake up and catch me watchin' you sleep_

_And I break the silence by kissing your cheek_

_If I whisper something' you don't understand_

_Don't make me repeat it, I don't know if I can_

_Oh, I'm just a man, that's the way I was made_

_I'm not too good at sayin' what you need me to say_

_It's always right there on the tip of my tongue_

_It might go unsaid, but it won't go undone_

_So when those three little words come so easy to you_

_I hope you know what I mean when I say, me too_

I awakened at times in the middle of the night to catch his dark eyes watching me sleep. It once confused me that he would simply pull me close and give me a tender kiss before soothing me back to sleep and murmuring soft words I can't really catch. Now; however, if I should awaken to his staring, I merely smile, accept his kiss and slip easily and comfortably in my sleep on his almost unheard words of love.

He is everything to me, as I know I am to him, and our love is strong enough for it to be felt on both sides. It may seem to be only spoken on one side, but Severus is a master at speaking his heart without having to say anything at all. As for me, don't worry about lil ole me…. I hear him quite clearly… Off with you now children, I have a lover to go kiss, even if it is a bit suicidal to interrupt him right now, at least I'll die a happy, well-loved man eh?

……………………………….............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Heh… this is my first tip toe into the Harry Potter fictions… I've never had the pleasure of reading the books, and I've only seen the movies so far, but I'll do my best, and it'll never be canon, but hopefully it's good any way. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
